This invention relates to prosthetic heart valves of the type that include flexible leaflets and a structure for supporting those leaflets.
Prosthetic heart valves that include flexible leaflets and a structure for supporting those leaflets are well known. Such heart valves typically require some means for securing the leaflets to the support structure. The most common means for doing this is suturing. The suturing process tends to be labor-intensive, and the quality of the result may depend on the skill-level of the individual operator. Suturing perforates the leaflet material and can potentially cause stress concentration, especially when placed at a location that experiences large operational stress. The tension applied by the suture may not be well controlled, which can affect the local geometry of the leaflet at the location of suture attachment. All of these factors may adversely affect the service life of the device.